Don't Leave Me
by MischievousLeprechaun
Summary: Just an AU version of the ending in Season 5. One Shot. Brennan makes a speech and Booth makes a decision. Is it too late?  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! This is one of the ideas that was floating around in my head. But this is a '**_**Collection of One Shots**_' **so there are plenty more of these, not all Booth and Brennan, but most are. It'll only ever be the show pairings, like Booth and Brennan, Hodgins and Angela (*sigh…*), Daisy and Sweets etc. Anyway, this is just my idea of what should've happened at the end of Season 5, even though the current series way of getting them together was so good (except VMN's death – bawled for hours as my friend only well knows…). But I'll shut up now – I hope you enjoy this :)**

AU Season 5 ending - Don't Leave Me

"Dr. Brennan, we really have to go." Daisy Wick said as she straightened up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes." Said Brennan, clearing her throat and turning around to grab her suitcase. As she did so she caught sight of a man walking in their direction, wearing an army uniform. Booth. He stopped, and started playing with the cap he held in his hands.

"Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked, as the scientist began to walk towards him.

"Oh, my god." Cam said, stepping forwards to stand beside Angela.

"Sorry. I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off the base to come say good-bye." Booth said, dropping his arm. "Listen Bones," He took a breath. "You gotta be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?" He said with concern.

"Booth, in a week you're going to a war-zone." Brennan said in disbelief. "Please don't be a hero."  
>Booth nodded, but Brennan wasn't done.<p>

"Please just... Don't be you." She said, shaking her head.

Solemnly, Booth took a step towards her. He looked down and took her hand.

"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the-"

"Coffee cart." Brennan interrupted. "I know. One year from today."

Booth shifted, looking like he wanted to say something more, do something. Yet it was him who pulled his hand from hers and, reluctantly, turned away. Brennan watched him go, before turning away herself. Booth stopped and looked back, with pain in his eyes. Brennan turned around too. They stared at each other for a while, but Brennan realised she couldn't let him go without saying something first.

"Booth!" She cried, letting go of her luggage to run after his departing figure. "Booth, stop." She said, as she got nearer to him. He turned, surprised to see her there.

"Bren-" He started, before she cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and covering his lips with hers. Booth seemed shocked to start with, but after a few moments, his arms wound around her body, pulling her to him and he kissed her back.

* * *

><p>Angela and Cam were staring from the other side of the airport.<p>

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Cam muttered.

"I know! Brennan and Booth! Well, we all knew it'd happen." Angela smirked.

"No," Cam said, turning towards her but never taking her eyes off the couple, who were still kissing. "The day Brennan did something irrational." She chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>When Brennan broke away from the kiss she buried her head in Booth's shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "Please don't leave me." She said quietly.

"What's brought this on Bones?" Booth asked, stroking Brennan's hair softly.

"I know you're the gambler." She began, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "But I don't want to have any regrets. And for once in my life I want to do something irrational, like following my heart... Metaphorically of course, but I want to take a gamble, I want to take a risk... I want to live." She said, tearing up. Booth went to wipe them away. "But I don't want to do it without you. You said that day outside the Hoover that you wanted to give us a shot..." She paused to wipe tears from her eyes. "Is it too late?" She whispered, feeling the hot tears spilling down her cheeks at the thought of losing Booth forever. Her Booth. She just couldn't imagine it.

* * *

><p>Daisy took a step forwards and went to call Brennan back; their flight was going to leave soon, but Angela stopped her.<p>

"No. Let Brennan have this." She said, never taking her eyes off them.

Booth stared at Brennan- Bones. His Bones. The woman he'd taken a bullet for, who he'd risked everything for. Who he'd stood by through her worst times and her best. His best friend and lover. No, it was not too late.

"No." He said, and the word rang clear through Brennan's mind. At first she looked at him, open mouthed. She thought he'd never take this gamble again.

"Brennan, are you okay?" Booth asked, worried about her.

"Yes!" She cried, pulling herself tighter to Booth and pressing her lips to his. Grinning mentally, Booth deepened the kiss.

Angela, Cam and Daisy all stood watching.

"Do you think she's still coming to Maluku?" Daisy asked worriedly.

Angela shook her head. "She's got love, she's got Booth. She won't leave him."

"She won't want him to go to Afghanistan." Cam agreed.

"He won't go now. He won't want to leave Brennan or endanger himself like that. Because there is a chance he might not come back."

"Don't say that. Dr. Brennan would say that's irrational and that Booth is only going to train others to fight." Daisy put in quickly.

"Yes, but he's Booth. He always plays the hero." Cam sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Please don't leave me." Brennan sighed into Booth's shoulder. She'd gone from being ecstatic and kissing him, to leaning on his shoulder and holding him tightly at the thought of him going.<p>

"I won't, I won't." He muttered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay, I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want me too."

"Don't ever leave." Brennan corrected herself.

Booth chuckled into her hair, and drew his arms tighter around her. "Haven't you got a flight to catch?" Booth whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm not going. I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to be." She said decisively. And Booth knew not to mess with a stubborn Bones.

"But isn't digging up thousand year old bones important to you?" Booth joked. Brennan raised her head in alarm.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you!" She exclaimed. "No, we go back to Caroline, get everyone back together, and cancel everything." Brennan said, making everything sound simple as usual.

"Bones, it won't be that easy. But we probably should go and speak to the guys." He said, fixing the cap on his head. "Let's go." He said, smiling down at Brennan, and taking her hand.

"My suitcase!" Brennan suddenly cried. "I left it over there; it has all my favourite things in it!" She sighed sadly.

"You have favourite things, Bones?" Booth asked in mock surprise.

"Yes." Said she, taking him seriously. "I have many. There are plenty of things you do not know about me-"

"But maybe now is the time I got to learn them!" Booth chuckled cheekily. Brennan looked at him open mouthed for a second, before smiling and leaning into his shoulder as they strode across the airport together.

**A/N: I like this :) I like Brennan's speech about them. I really like them as a couple, although my heart is gonna be with Hodgins and Angela because they are so awesome and have gone through a lot (as have B & B). But this is a Booth and Brennan, as is the next one, which is a Halloween special one, but I don't know if it'll be up in time. It's only Monday! Ahhh… I'll get working :) Leave a review, tell me what you think **

**Livy ~ xxx**


	2. IMPORTANT

**GOOD NEWS PEOPLE!**

**MY IPOD IS ALIVE!**

**After a million tries and having a fight with Apple, I've finally got all my stuff back! My mum gave me her iPod so I tried putting all my stuff back on it from a previous Sync and it WORKED!**

**So, if you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because all my fics are back. That means all my chapters are alive, and ready to be edited or posted.v So the next chapter is on its way! I am running this fic, and chapter 7 is nearly done :)**

**Just bear with me, I'm drowing in coursework, exams and fanfiction chapters.**

**Livy ~ xx**

**This message will be deleted once the next chapter is up**


End file.
